Alls Fair In Love And War
by Ready-To-Play
Summary: Book 2 of 'Boys keep your fangs in when talking to them'. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are caught up into an evil plot. Brick and his brothers must protect, from an unknown enemy. But little do they know, there is actually, a person in the background. Spinning them into trap!
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Blossom sat at the edge of the bed, Brick and Blossom were still in the Inn. Blossom's hair was down but was quite messy. Brick was still sleeping, he must be tired Blossom thought touching his angelic face softly. He moved a little by her touch, but she saw him smile after she did, Blossom had a warm smile on her face as she went to change. The owner's of the Inn got her brand new clothes since her other ones were dirty and wet. She strip of the pajamas and put on, A light pink tank top with a black leather jacket that went to her chest, a red skirt with a chain that was peeking out of her tank top. She had fishnets under her skirt with old good-looking black boots. Blossom sighed as she went downstairs, she greeted the owners before going outside for awhile. Brick wouldn't mind her going outside for awhile.

The wind blew at Blossom's face, as she had an umbrella in her hands which she borrowed from Gertrude. It was just in case it rained, out in the distance she saw a small village, the sun was shining brightly which hurt her eyes, she opened the umbrella hiding her eyes from the sun. For a while she walked towards the village, in a trail. The Village was called " Westeron" Blossom put her finger under her chin as she walked in the village. Children sang happily as they ran past her, Men were building house as the women were cooking away in their homes. Blossom saw a dirty blonde woman in her 20s feeding a newborn baby. Carriages being pulled by white horse, with noblemen in them were staring at the village with disgust. Blossom glared at the noblemen's disgusted faces, "How rude.." Whispered Blossom as she began to walk away from the Carriages.

Someone caught Blossom's attention, it was a girl with a satchel at her hip giving a message to a doctor. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulder, with matching brown eyes, she wore a bright yellow skinny jeans, with white short sleeve shirt with a pretty matching yellow jacket that went below her chest. But this wasn't how the girl caught her attention it was the belt around her waist, it was just like her PPGZ belt! Except it was in a different color, it was yellow.

"Hmm, interesting" Blossom hid her face under the umbrella as she quickly followed the girl with satchel. But soon Blossom lost her when a mother asked Blossom to help her look for her daughter, Blossom couldn't refuse to help someone in need so she quickly went to her. They soon found the girl sitting in a small library reading a twilight book. The mother thanked Blossom for her help, and Blossom went back to finding the girl in yellow.

"Damn! This is gonna be hard to find her now!" Inquired Blossom as she quickly went in an alley.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" Blossom transformed.

"Hmm, maybe I can contact the girls" Blossom took out the compact and signal to the girls.

The face of the Raven hair Powerpuff girl appeared, with Bubbles that was in a different room. Blossom notice the Buttercup looked a little mad. "What's wrong Buttercup?" Asked Bubbles who notice also. Buttercup huff before answering "Butch, ordered me around like he was the queen of the world!" She shouted. "What did he order you to do?" Question Blossom, who was a little interested. Buttercup stuffed popcorn into her mouth, "Well, (Munch) some man (Munch) named Uncle (Munch) Wilson came to the Castle.. (Munch) I think that's his name." Buttercup scratched her head " And So HE decided to order me to go to my room. And I was like 'HELL NAH!' then he went all crazy on me. So the Bastard pushed me out of the GOD DAMN ROOM! THE NERVE OF HIM!" Buttercup yelled like a madman. Bubbles looked over at Buttercup and sighed. "Buttercup, eat with your mouth closed" Bubbles says, as she didn't like to see the inside of her friend's mouth when she ate. _Is that really all you care about? _Wondered Blossom.

"Sorry, Anyways Blossom where the hell have you been?" Questioned Buttercup, who took a sip of coke. Blossom blushed a little bit, "Uhh, Me and Brick was caught in the rain, so we decided to go to a nearby Inn… and well…." Blossom scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Leader Girl, you are holding something back" Taunted Buttercup, seeing her leader's blushing face.

The red head sort of glared at Buttercup, but failed miserably when she blushed a bit. "Hubba Hubba, What happened to you leader girl!" Taunted Buttercup, who whistled. "SHUT UP!" Blossom yelled.

"Please don't fight!" Bubbles said, Blossom face-palm.

"So the reason I called you guys, is because I think I found someone like us." She told them.

" REALLY!" They yelled in union.

Blossom nod, "Ya, I was following-".

"Stalking." Buttercup giggled, as Blossom open her mouth to yell at her.

"Continue, Blossom." Bubbles quickly said, trying to keep her two friends from fighting.

The redhead roll her eyes, "Anyways, I lost her. By the Way, what's happening at the Castle?" Blossom added.

"Well, You know what happened to ME! Now it's Bubbles turn." Buttercup retorted looking over at the Blonde girly girl.

"Well, I just gotten my legs wax. Painful I know, but my legs are SO SOFT!" Bubbles giggle to herself like a ditzy high-school girl. Buttercup raised a eyebrow at her Blue clad friend.

"Plus, I just went shopping! Buttercup wanna go! Since Blossom's busy!" Chirped Bubbles, Buttercup fake puke, and shook her head quickly. "Hell No! NO! NO! NO!" Buttercup repeated over and over again till Bubbles got the point.

"Buttercup…" Bubbles voice turn really creepy.

"Huh?" said Blossom and Buttercup.

Bubbles eyes gleam, as her lips turn to an evil sneer. "Buttercup…. I'm coming… TO YOU!" Bubble's face disappeared from Compact.

"Blossom, I'm scared…"

"Run Buttercup! Run!" Suggested Blossom.

"See ya!" was all Buttercup said, as she ended the conversation, and Blossom sighed as she changed back to her regular clothes and ran quickly out from the Alley.

"Oi! Tanya finish with your Morning rounds?" Interested Blossom decided to eavesdrop on them, leaning a bit closer, she saw the girl who she was following before with the belt similar to hers. Leaning against the doorway was the girl who was speaking first, her hair was dirty blonde and had turquoise color glasses sitting on her nose, behind the lenses were shiny blue eyes.

"Ya it was a real PAIN Jelzie, Also I saw this redhead stalking me. It was creepy" Tanya shiver.

Jelzie rolled her eyes, "Really, so is that the Redhead." Jelzie smirked and pointed at Blossom who was hiding behind the corner.

"YA! STALKER!" Shouted Tanya who tackle on Blossom, Blossom tried to get away but Tanya's grip was so strong, "Okay I got a question? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" Tanya asked (or yell). "Because I think you're like me." Blossom answered, Tanya got up giving Blossom a hand also.

"What do you mean, Like me?"

"Look at this." Blossom press her compact, "HYPER BLOSSOM!" Tanya and Jelzie's mouth dropped to a 'O', "HOLY CRAP, YOU LOOK LIKE A CARROT, WITH PINK CLOTHES!" Jelzie randomly said out loud.

"Sorry, Jelzie is really..uhh… Awkward." Tanya rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction. "Names Tanya" She and Blossom shook hands, "I am Blossom, but for now call me Momoko." "Oh, Okay Momoko. Come inside for tea." Blossom walk next to Tanya who was towing a shocked Jelzie inside the house.

"Anyways, how did you.. ya know.. got to be like this.." Tanya wave her hands around Blossom's outfit, Blossom sat down at the couch as Tanya poured her some tea, "Well, it started like this", As Blossom told her Story on how she became a PPGZ, Tanya became more and more interested.

" Wow, that is sort a like how I became this way"

"Speaking of that, how did you become like this."

"Well… _I was working in my Blacksmith's shop like every other day, I take a part time job as a messenger. As I was saying, a person ran into my shop with a crazy expression on his face, " Someone's child is hanging off a cliff!" He shouted right in my face. On that day I was thinking __**'Man does his breathe STINKS!' **__but when he mention a child. I quickly rush out of my shop, to see a crowd of people with a man on a white horse going to the cliffs as well. I held on to my Okami I ran with them to the cliffs as well. I saw a woman crying in her hands as two young ladies comfort her, the man on the white horse seemed to be her husband, the woman ran to him and cried into his chest. "Joseph, our darling son Pierre, is hanging by a branch!" She let out a loud wail. Holding onto my Okami, I felt an emotion inside me blooming. It was sadness… going to the edge of the Cliff I saw the boy. He was barely holding on and those rocks look sharp, like knives that can cut into flesh easily. I climb down very slowly, " please Help me!" Cried the boy Pierre who couldn't be more than 12 years old, I plunged my Okami through the cliff, I reached a hand down so he can take it while I was holding my Okami with one hand. Pierre raised his pale hand, we were almost there just another centimeter. But then the branch broke, my eyes raised in terror as I saw him falling to his doom. I couldn't bear this, so I leg go of my Okami. Falling above him, I reached down and grabbed his shirt pulling him to my chest, I felt his heart hammering against mine. Closing my eyes, I tighten my grip on him wanting him to live then myself. "Let HIM Live ON!" and then everything turned white._

"_WILD BUTTERFLY!"_

_I didn't feel myself falling, I felt myself floating, "Are you an Angel?" Feeling puzzled at what Pierre said, I opened my eyes to see, that I was IN a SKIRT! A yellow skirt to be precise. Not to mention I was floating, looking down I saw it was the white shoes that was making me flow. When did I change into this outfit? And what was that white light? Floating upward till I saw everyone to the village, their eyes widen like they were seeing a savior (Well, technically I am a Savior). "Pierre! Pierre!" Cried his Mother, floating to him below I gave him to her. She clutched her son, like he was her precious toy that she couldn't live without. "Thank you" The father said, wrapping his arm around his wife at her waist. I smiled at the family that I was seeing, and flew away from them, looking back I saw almost all the people of the village waving at me and yelling me praises saying I was their Angel or Savior. "Maybe this is a Blessing." I whispered to myself, as I was sitting on a Roof of my Shop. " _Blossom was in complete awe as Tanya finished her story.

"Wow!" Blossom exclaimed. Tanya blushed a bit "Ya I know, I'm awesome!".

"That story still gets me sometime." Stated Jelzie, coming out from her shock.

"You have to join the PPGZ!" Blossom almost shouted, as she put her hands on Tanya's shoulder telling her very sternly.

"I'd love to! I finally get to, meet people who are Like me!" Squeal Tanya jumping up and down like a child.

As if on cue, the window blew opened letting something red that was flying around the ceiling. "Hey! It's Crimson!" The hawk flew on Blossom's shoulder.

"Blossom, you know Crimson" Jelzie asked, Blossom shook her head and look at the hawk that was perched on her should calmly.

"He is the Vampire kings Loyal Watch bird. I think he is here for you" "Oh look a note is on his foot" Tanya took it off and gave it to Blossom.

**Blossom, Return to the Inn We must leave NOW!**

**It is a emergency! Something happened in the Castle Something Bad!**

**Come QUICK!**

**-Brick**

"I have to go!" Blossom told them quickly.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Tanya quickly went upstairs, Blossom and Jelzie heard banging coming from upstairs, Tanya came down with a yellow book bag.

"Jelzie, I'm leaving." She said sadly, Jelzie embraced her in a hug, "Don't worry, I don't know. But I have a feeling you have a much bigger job then being a Messenger and a Blacksmith. I'll look after the village while you're gone. Promise me something, though."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Always know, everyone loves you. Love can make that, Beast disappear." Jelzie said, Blossom was a little confuse at the end, _What Beast?_

"I'll remember that. _**I'll never forget you."**_

_**Bubble's Pov**_

Outside of my door, every servant that was in the castle was running holding either a medicine bag, or carrying bandages. Being my curious self I walked outside and follow the servants quietly, "Bubbles?" I saw Buttercup's head coming out from the door frame, "Do you know, what's going on?" she asks seeing Bunny running past us with a wild expression plastered on her face. "Don't know, let's check it out." Running after Bunny, we found a crowd of servants huddling in a circle.

"Hey! Hey! Move aside!" Yelled a guard from the middle of the circle, pushing our way through my eyes widen in horror.

Boomer was laying down on the floor, blood was coming from his chest but was wrapped with bandages, a Servant was helping him drink some blood. On his leg he had a bandage wrapped around his thigh and a 'X' mark on his back, oozing with blood. Bunny was talking with a guard, holding a needle.

"Boomer!" I cried running to his side.

"Are you okay!" I took his hand.

He open his eyes a bit, and stare right into my eyes. Boomer looked so weak and vulnerable in this state… and so hurt… "Who did this to you…." I weep. He raise his hand and caress my hand gently, "Don't worry, bout me." He choked out.

"As, long as your safe. I'm alright." Boomer gave me a weak smile, before going unconscious again.

"_Boomer!"_ I cried, putting my head to his chest.

_**Buttercup's Pov**_

I couldn't believe it, looking down I saw Butch looking lifeless, like every ounce of his life was sucked out of him. Dropping to my knees, my green eyes that were filled with sadness as I watched him breathing weakly. He was much worse then Boomer, his raven hair covered half his face, on each of his arms were 4 'X' marks. Blood was running down his forehead going over his closed eyes, a huge band aid covered almost his whole left cheek. Butch had bruises all over his rib cage, and a black eye too. "Butch…." My hand cover my mouth.

"Buttercup….." Bubbles kneel down beside me, her head dropped to my shoulder as silent tears went down her cheeks. I put a hand on her shoulder as we watched Butch and Boomer being carried to another room.

"You better head to your rooms." Bunny said standing above us.

"What happen, to them." Bubbles repeated.

Bunny sighed, "It was Uncle Wilson." Said a cold voice, behind them was Bell. "It seems he also, had some 'help' from some people." She said, coolly.

" Help?" I repeated.

Bell face-palm, and sighed "Listen, I can't unleash any more information. I don't want to get in trouble. But I can say this. The people who did this are quite evil and powerful and it's better to not interact with them, nor try to get revenge on them. The kings would die if they found out that you are hurt. And by the way, Night world is completely different then your world, keep this in mind. People here are Powerful and they won't hesitate to kill. Forget all the villains you faced over the years, and think for one minute. What if you faced off a bigger and eviler threat, that can easily overpower you and kill you in a split second. Don't do anything stupid, my fair Mistresses." Bell walk away from them and soon she disappeared in the darkness.

"Please, forgive you Mistresses. She's quite cold to everyone." Bunny told them leading them back to the corridors.

"I see that Bunny, but her words won't leave my mind." I confessed.

"I know, she has that affect on people. Once she tells you something serious, you can't help but keep having it, in mind." Bunny took out a key.

"You must be starving. You hadn't have breakfast yet." Bunny open the door to reveal a table, with two clean plates, and a lit candle in the middle. Forks and spoons were set out as well, I sat in front of Bubbles as a boy with dark purple hair, pointed ear, and he was floating.

"Hello Peter." Greeted Bunny.

"Aye Bun Buns. Glad to meetin' the Mistresses. How ya doin', name's Peter." He said with a foreign accent. After we greeted him back, we were served with the first course.

" I serve you, a couple of toasts to start the breakfast off." Peter cat grin, as he laid two plates with three pieces of toasts in them. Taking the first bite, I felt like I was living again. Man not eating was totally not my thing.

"Buttercup, you must drink this now." Bunny handed me a cup filled…. With _**blood…**_

"Do I have to…" Dammit! I hate Butch for turning me into one!

"Yes, you don't want to go off, drinking Bubble's blood, now do you?" I gulped and shook my head, looking down at the blood filled cup, before closing my eyes and pinching my nose. I took a huge gulp of it, as blood came pouring down my throat it was_….. Delicious_….

"How is it." I licked my lips.

"Delicious.." Bubbles looked like she was gonna vomit, "Sorry, Bubs. I'll do this when you ain't around." I assured her.

"Ok" Bubbles mumble as she continue to eat her toast, this sure is awkward…

_**Blossom's Pov**_

Walking into the Inn, I immediately saw Brick with two ladies, walking towards them with Tanya behind them, I quickly greet them.

"Blossom!" Brick pull me in an embrace.

I flush pushing him away, "Hello, This is Rivarii Everblack a Professional Bounty Hunter and Assassin working for Us." Brick said introducing the female next to him. I could tell she was pretty, I saw only a long dark brown lock of hair with a golden streak coming out from under the cloak hood, Rivarii eyes were what caught my attention. She has green eyes with gold lining to the rim , her pupils were oddly purple, which makes her stand out. Right now her arms, legs and her body was covered by a black cloak, making the room have her Mysterious Atmosphere.

"It's a pleasure, to finally meet the one who took Brick's heart." Rivarii teased a bit.

"W-What?" My heart was hammering at my chest.

"Okay my turn, My name is Lily." Okay my mouth dropped, she looked so young like around 12 years old. Lily's midnight black hair was elbow-length, emerald green eyes that remind bit of like Butch's eyes, you know those two look like twins, Lily also had the same Bangs just like Butch. "You're a Knight?" , I almost shouted as I saw her silver armor. "Yup! Been one since I was like, 10" Lily giggled, I twitch as I watch her giggle, so innocently….

"Uh? Blossom what are you doing?" Lily felt me wrap my arms around her.

"You're… so… CUTE!" I cooed, squishing her to death.

"GET HER OFF ME! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!" Lily looked at Brick and Rivarii who sighed. Tanya had an amuse grin on her lips, watching what is going on.

_**20 minutes later~**_

Lily was in a corner trying to catch her breathe. My arms were crossed in front of me, as I began to put how they pried me away from hugging the cute Knight.

"You guys are so cruel!" I pouted.

"Are you done, yet? Highness and Mistress, we must be heading now. I've already sign you out." Huh? Their another, I turn around to see another knight, holding a sword, it was yet again another female, with a purple Bow and Arrow slung over her shoulder. Tanya was behind her, carefully touching her long silky black hair by the tips, She look a lot like a pretty doll with her Porcelain skin, and firey amethysts eyes, that seem to be staring right at my soul.

"Blossom this is Reiko, My General to my entire army." Reiko knelt down and took my hand, "I am so Worthy, to meet you. Mistress, I am your sword and shield when ever you may need it. I swear it." Our gazes lock, her eyes were filled with a firey passion.

"T-T-Thank you." I stammer as she gotten to her feet.

"I think we should be going now." Brick quickly says.

Brick carefully held my hand as Reiko was in front of us, with Lily at my side holding out her sword, and Rivarii was behind us. Tanya just placed herself next to Brick, Gertrude and her Husband gave them free lunches as they mounted horses. Blossom ride with Brick on a Gray horse, Tanya with Lily on a chestnut horse and, Reiko with Rivarii on a Black horse with matching eyes.

"If we go right now, with no Interruptions. We might make it back at midnight. " Explained Lily , already riding away. "Brick…" He looked at me, as the others began to leave on their steeds, "I'm sorry, I made you worry." I apologize. Brick ruffled my hair with a smile, "As long as I know you are safe. I don't care about anything else." My stomach dropped, "I'm also sorry for shouting at you the other day, when you burned me." We were quiet for a bit, "Blossom. No it was my fault. I've should have told you about them, sooner." I began to argue, " But I should have known, you have gotten more abilities, since we haven't seen each other for many years. Plus in twilight, Edward got the power of Mind reading, so I shouldn't have been surprise when you got powers too." He began to chuckle, than snicker and finally he began to laugh. "Man! Blossy! I ain't some Sparkly Fairy! " Brick snorted. I playfully glare at him, "I didn't mean it like that, idiot!".

Brick cock his head to his left side while looking at me, his eyes soften as he watch me. Soon he turn around to face forward, the horse soon began to move.

I held at his waist tightly, I felt him smile.

And surprisingly I smiled too….

**Tanya's Pov**

I yawn as I took a chocolate bar from the bag I had around my waist. "Hey, can I have a piece." Lily call in front of me, eyeing the chocolate bar from the corner of her eye. Stinking my tongue at her, I nibble away at my chocolate bar.

"Please?" She repeated, giving me the Bambi eyes.

I groan as I roll my eyes, breaking off a piece and placed it in her hands. "So you met the Mistress today." She ask, plopping the chocolate in her mouth, savoring the flavor.

"Yeah, short meeting and we clicked, just like that." I snapped my finger.

"Wow, Tanya, that's your name right?" Lily question.

"Call me, Taiyo. I prefer it that way." I stated, checking the forest.

"Alright, Tai-chan" Lily already gave me a nickname.

"Mhm, not ba-"

"TANYA!" Turning my head, I saw Blossom waving at me, from behind King Brick. "Oh, Hey!" I greeted her, as she and Brick were riding beside us. As Blossom and me began to chat among ourselves, but I couldn't quite help myself hearing Lily's and Brick's whispering conversation.

"King Brick, I was wondering, anymore news on the castle?" Lily said a bit alarmed.

Brick shook his head, " No. I only got that one message, from Crimson. It'd say that something awful happen to my brothers." Lily looked down, "I heard some rumors, while we were back at that village about the Palace. But I don't think you'll like it." A small cocky smile spread on Brick's face, "Come now, they might actually be some wives tale. Tell me." Lily bit her bottom lip, "they say, that uncle Wilson came to the castle." Brick made his horse stop.

"Brick…" Blossom called his name.

"Taiyo! Look it's Crimson!" I looked up and saw my feathery friend, he landed at my shoulder and caw at my ear, _Bandits are coming! Danger! Danger! _After he gave me the message, he soon flew over to Rivarii. Yes, I can speak to animals, I think its one of my PPGZ power.

A arrow shot out from the bushes, but another arrow coming from Rivarii's bow destroyed it. "Bandits! Bandits!" Lily slung off her horse, holding her sword in her hands. Soon enough two brown-clad bandits wearing brown cloaks covering their faces, ran out of the bushes holding rusty daggers in hand. "Let's play!" Lily yelled blocking one of the bandit's dagger that was aiming for Blossom. The other bandit took out a gun, his hand on the trigger aiming at Lily's head who was busy trying to take care of his companion. "Don't you dare!" Rivarii shot two arrows, one of her arrows graze the Bandit's arm. "Damn Wench!" Rivarii lung at the Bandit, "Taste my Sword!" The sword made contact with his shoulder, Blood squirt out of his shoulder, "Bitch!" The bandit coughed up blood. Rivarii smirked as she loaded her bow with another arrow, aiming at the 2nd Bandit who was fighting Lily. "Rivarii! Look out!" A clocked figure jumped out of the woods, hitting Rivarii at the back of her head with a club.

"Pfft, Damnit! Can't you idiot do anything right!" The cloak figure, was obviously a girl. Rivarii groan as she got up, her hand turn to fire… _Wait! What?_

"Tanya we got to help!" Blossom said. Brick shook his head.

"No! I forbid it!" He order, but Blossom and I roll our eyes at him, as we both began to transform. _Ya, like we would listen to a BOY!_

Rivarii threw fire balls at the Female Bandit, graceful like a cat the bandit dodge it with ease. Rivarii raised her arms, as water shot out from some nearby lake aiming at the Bandit from behind. The water pushed the Bandit off her feet. Rivarii jumped up, and stomp her feet to the ground as a feet-length piece of earth raised from the ground. "Take this!" the earth lung at the Female Bandit. Taking shurikens from out of nowhere the Bandit threw it at the hovering earth aiming at her, it hardly did any damage so the Bandit flipped up to the air landing at a nearby branch but that wasn't enough to stop the earth. Blossom tapped my shoulder, a bit annoyed that I was getting distracted, "Fine."

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"WILD BUTTERFLY!"

Blossom took her Yo-Yo out, "Ready?" I nod taking my Okami as I flew next to her. " Ice Cream Shoot!" Throwing her Yo-Yo like a professional Baseball player, she was able to tie up the Bandit who was busy trying to hit Lily (Who was dodging like a Bunny (( Pun included)) who was hyper). "Lily move!" Lily saw the Yo-Yo coming straight towards her and the Bandit so, she flipped backwards dodging Blossom's attack gracefully. But sadly, the Bandit didn't see the attack only when he turn around to and getting hit.

"Flutter Dust!" Twirling my Okami, yellow tiny specks shot out of my Okami. The yellow specks flew around the 2 bandits, "Damn! What is this st-" both he and his bandit friend were being carried in the sky as the yellow dust turn into a tornado. Really tiny chains came out of the yellow specks tying up the Bandits. "Ow! Ow!" The remaining specks were shooting popcorn kernels at them.

"You know I ain't surprise that's one of your abilities" Blossom Sighed.

I wave my hands in the air, "I KNOW RIGHT!" I Chirped.

"Tanya! Look out!" I turn around, and I was too late, the female Bandit holding a knife at my throat.

"Drop your weapons, or else I slit her throat!" She threaten. Damn, her breathe stinks like tuna!

Rivarii nor Lily did as the Bandit said, I felt the knife touching my throat, I swear I think I can feel tiny specks of my blood coming out. "Drop your WEAPONS!" Blossom exclaim at the end, without a single protest both Lily and Rivarii did as Blossom said.

No one move nor made a single sound, the wind blew through my hair. My eyes turn swirly as the heat got to me, "Hey! It's hot can you let me go!" I whine. The girl didn't say a thing as she analyzed my friends who were doing the same thing.

"No." she said smoothly like butter on a really hot day.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE I'M GONNA PEA MYSELF!"

"SHUT UP!"

I pout as I looked away "Well, you didn't have to yell. Meanie" I took my tongue out at her.

"That's it You are a-" A shuriken coming out of no where, knocked the knife out of her hands. "Crap!" The bandit bent down holding her wrist.

"NO ONE! Hurts my friend." I smile, as I saw Jelzie holding twin Katana in her hands. Jelzie lung at the Bandit like a freaking Ninja. But sadly, the Bandit dodge but Jelzie manage to shred her cloak off so we can see her face.

All our jaws hit the floor as we saw… that she was a…. NEKO! Her eyes were Dark blue, flashing dangerously at them. The bandits hair was purple like her outfit, which was a tube like top with a skirt with purple boots with black laces that went up to her knees.

"Oh …My.. God!"

"Blueberry, help us out!" Cried the other two bandits.

"You Boys are SO USELESS!" She screeched, as she threw a smoke bomb to the ground sending an enormous gas blocking our eye sight.

When the smoke clear, the bandits weren't there anymore. "So, the Neko's name is Blueberry." Rivarii repeated the Bandit Girl's name, with a irritated tone.

" I'm gonna report her to the other kings. Alright, Brick." Lily look over at Brick.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea." Brick nod.

_**Brick's Pov**_

This was a Coincidence…

The letter and we get attack by Bandits!

Plus Uncle Wilson's Visit!

I have a feeling a plan is involved.

Raising my head to the sky, everyone got back to their horses.

Why is it, when I think of all that happens I can't help but think about.. Him…


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Kisses?

"Hey! Where's our First class!" Shouted Tanya, having her hands in her skirt pocket. Blossom was holding the map of the school, while Reiko was looking behind her. Lily was rubbing her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, Bubbles with her Backpack slung over her shoulder looked out of the window taking in her new surroundings. While Buttercup was finishing her morning toast.

"Momoko, I think you are reading it backwards." Sighed Rivarii, calling Blossom by her new fake name.

Blossom handed the map to Rivarii, as she pulled a lock of her orange hair behind her ear. Today was their first day at this Super Natural Private School But that's what this place should have been called since there were so many types of Beings at this school, but no the School's real name was called **" Sacred Heart "** it seems the school was made just last year, and its popularity grew by each month, Who cares about that junk? Let's get back to the girls (XD) . It felt like just the other day, Blossom and her friends were send here for their protection by Brick.

**-About 3 Days Ago-**

"-It was so stinky!" Giggled Bubbles along with Tanya.

"Ya, really stinky." Laughed Tanya.

The girls along with Brick just came from their journey from the village. Lily, Rivarii and Reiko went to check on Butch and Boomer with Brick following behind them. Blossom could understand Brick's feelings right now, if it were her sisters who gotten in an accident she would feel like 1/3's of her just disappear.

Right now all the girls were in Bubbles room. The walls were light Blue with a Queen size bed that were the same color. She had her own personal bathroom filled with all her favorite conditioners and Shampoo. Plus she got a balcony with an awesome view of the Night world, and the forest. Not to mention a large flat screen TV, a Jacuzzi in the Bathroom, a small Mini fridge by her Bed. Boomer stack this place Up!

Bubbles took a sip of Hot chocolate, Buttercup got off her bed holding a Video Game , "Taiyo, wanna have another go at the game." Buttercup said picking up a video game controller. Tanya quickly got up from the floor, "Sure! I'll kick your Butt, BUTTercup." Tanya hence Buttercup's name as she sat next to Buttercup picking the second controller off the floor.

As Tanya and Buttercup were playing the video game in front of the TV, Bubbles and Blossom drank Hot Chocolate gladly. Blossom stared at the delicious brown liquid with two marshmallows floating above it. Bubbles stared at Blossom silently. "Blossom. I asked Bunny to make your favorites!" Bubbles told her trying to lighten her mood up.

When Blossom first came back, Bubbles immediately notice her sulking mood. So she decided to try to cheer her up. "Oh. Okay." Blossom retorted, taking another sup.

A cart wheeled inside the room with Bunny pushing it. The cart had all of Blossom's favorite sweets. Blossom looked over at the cart.

"Cool Sweets!" Buttercup and Tanya ran over picking up sugar cookies, and Delicious Angel cakes. But Bubbles still see Blossom all down and sad.

"Blossom, want to talk about something." Bubbles ask.

"Bubbles is it possible, to fall for someone that you never wanted to fall in love in the first place." Blossom said in a monotone voice, Bubbles bit down on her lip thinking of her relationship with Boomer. When he was hurt she was heartbroken like she couldn't live on in this world with out him.

"Yes it's possible" Blossom looked up to see Bubbles not meeting her own gaze, like Bubbles was in her own little world. The red-headed leader wrap an arm around her sister's shoulder and looked at her with a hint of pity in her eyes.

"It's ok, he's fine." Blossom knew now that Bubbles was on the same train as her.

-/-

Brick looked at two coffins in front of him, his brothers were inside of them healing and sleeping. In his hands was a small piece of paper which was left in the scene of the crime where Butch and Boomer were found wounded.

_**They will be Ours.**_

Below the writing were 3 skulls, he knew immediately it was the Bad Bloods because it was their usual signature. Rivarii was drinking Tea at a small table along with Lily in a dark corner watching their King walk back and force in front of his wounded Brothers coffins. "Lily I need you to call Alejandro tell him, we need to get the girls out of here Tomorrow. Rivarii get your best soldiers or Fighters to guard the girls as they made their way to the school. You and Lily will attend the school as undercover guards." Rivarii nod, she understood perfectly. Once the Bad Blood find something they want, they get it even if it means killing their way to get it. Even though Lily detest the idea of going to School again she'll go just for the girls' sakes.

"Never leave them out of your sights. Got it?" They got up from the table and bow to their knees, "Yes, King Brick." Both left the room.

Brick went to his desk and sat down and began reading down at a letter. Which was more than 1 days old.

**King Brick Of The Vampire Kingdom,**

_**I've heard from one of my Spies that both your Brothers were badly injured by the Bad Bloods. I am deeply sorry for what happen. If the Bad Bloods weren't kings and all, The other Kings of the 8 kingdoms would have them executed. But sadly they ecan't since they hold the Balance, you heard this once before but before you get angry and all. You must remember they hold the terrible monsters that are on their lands.**_

_**One insult. One Attack. Or kill one of them. Then all of the kingdoms will be in great danger. Now if you remember about My last letter on keeping Blossom and the other girls safe in this school that I bought last year remember? Well course you remember! You helped me Realize my dream was to become a Man to run a School of Education. Again, I thank you. **_

_**Well, I thought I can return the favor by letting the girls go to my school. They'll share a private room and attend school too. Plus we'll put Pro Fighters by their bedroom doors when they sleep too. Please consider what I am offering you.**_

**James Van Gover **

**Principal Of Sacred Heart**

Brick too off his red cap, and laid it on his desk. He sighed as he looked over at the letter again, a maid came into the room and behind her not to far behind was Blossom. The love of his life, the girl who makes him go Crazy for her. The Maid left the room leaving them alone ( not counting Boomer and Butch who are sleeping in their coffins), both of them didn't say a single word. They just sat in the table Rivarii and Lily sat not too long ago. She pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder as she kept fidgeting with her short pink skirt. Brick poured some left over tea that was still hot into his cup.

"Want some?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No, thanks I just had a Hot Chocolate." She said honestly.

"Alright, you've got something on your eyes. Tell me." Brick sighed taking a sip.

Blossom didn't look at him in the eye, but that was till Brick lean over the table put his finger under his chin and raised her head to look at him. Her Pink eyes sparkled as his Crimson eyes sparked a fiery passion. _No…._ _**Yes… **__No…. __**Yes… **_Her heart was telling her this was so _**Right. **_But her brain was telling her, This was _Wrong_ he's the _enemy. _

" I-I w-was W-wondering, a-are y-you still g-going to s-s-send me and the G-girls t-to a-a S-safe location?" Holy Damn! Blossom never stutter this much, before. But when she spoke, it broke the intense gaze both the redheads were in. Brick sat down in his seat again.

"Well, I'm going to give you 2 options." He told her.

"Which are?"

"Private School or Boot Camp." Her pink eyes bulge out of her sockets as she looked at him with her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding!" She exclaim, but one look on Brick's serious face was all she needed to know that he was not joking around with this. Boot Camp? Is he FLIPPING SERIOUS!

**Yes Cherry Blossom I'm Serious**

_Why are you reading my thoughts!_

**Well… I was curious?**

_That's not an Excuse! You shouldn't be reading my thoughts!_

**Pinky don't be like that…. **

She looked at her Counterpart with a shock expression over her face, he hasn't called her pinky since they were 5 years old.

_Shut it…Brick_

He snickered. She flushed.

" I pick the Private School." The redhead leader mumbled.

Blossom got up from her seat thinking they were finish speaking. Oh, but she was terribly wrong their conversation just gotten started. She felt a warm hand around her wrist stopping her from getting any closer to the door.

"Hold Up." He said.

She faced him which was a huge mistake, both their faces were so close she cold feel his warm breathe. Blossom move her free hand to push him away, but he grabbed it and pulled it. Blossom eyes went wide open as she felt something touch her lips… it was his lips….

Sparks flew everywhere, Blossom's eyes slowly close as a weird feeling of…. What was this feeling? Was this is feeling of having you first kiss? It felt like sparks…

"Oi! Get a Room love birds!" Hearing a voice in the room she pushed Brick away from her breaking the kiss. Blossom saw where the voice was coming from, it came from Butch who was looking at them from his open coffin.

" How long h-have you b-been a-awake?" I gasp.

"Uhm, 3 minutes ago. But I bet you two been making out longer than that." Butch rip the bandages off of his chest, and I saw his wounds were completely healed.

"Now Bloss, Where's my Butterbabe." Butch said, swinging his legs out of the Coffin.

"In Bubbles Room." She simply said as Butch saunter to the door with a cocky smirk on his lips. A groan was heard from Boomer's coffin, suddenly the lid of the coffin his the ceiling. Boomer must have kicked the lid because his leg was raised. "Man can't you people shut up! It's like a Vampire can't sleep now a days." Boomer threw his satin pillow at Brick's face. Brick threw it back.

"I'm hungry. See Ya Love birds." Boomer zip out of the room using his vampire super speed.

"Wow, they left in a hurry" Blossom said a bit shook up. Brick snake his arm around Blossom's waist, "Yah" He sighed pretending everything was all right.

" Brick get your hand off, or else I'll bite it off."

"Nah I'm too comfy."

"Brick!"

"Blossom!"

**This is gonna be a long Night **Blossom thought bitterly to herself.

_**Buttercup's Pov**_

" Night Guys" I yawn, heading towards the door.

"Night BC" Called Tanya, playing Black Ops.

" Nightie Night!" Chirped Bubbles brushing her hair the 143rd time.

I closed the door behind me as I walked down the hallway in the dark. Lots of girls gets scare of walking in hallways at night. Usually I don't see NOTHING in the dark but now since I've been turn into a vampire, I can see wonderfully in the dark.

While walking in the dark, I began to sing this song that I love so much, "Stand In The Rain", it's a very touching story, and I can't believe I just said 'touching story' usually that's what Bubbles would say right after she watched "The Phantom Of The Opera" or some Chick Flick.

I began to sing. _"She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down" _

_**No One's Pov**_

As The pretty Raven Haired Vampiress sang the lovely song, she carelessly didn't notice another vampire stalking her as his Green eyes flash with Mischief. He grin showing off his fangs as he stepped closer to her.

She soon began to also sing the chorus, _"So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain" _The male vampire stalker was behind her, reaching his hand where he shouldn't be touching.

Buttercup was so into singing the song that was till: _"She won't make a sound Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through- KYYYYAAAAA!" _She felt a hand on her butt, Buttercup grabbed the arm of the perv and flipped him over, with her pressuring her weight over him so he wouldn't have a chance to leave. Buttercup took a good look at the perv and was not HAPPY!

" Hello, Butterbabe." Butch grin.

"I am going to kill you." She gritted her teeth.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He gave her the bambi eyes, which made her blush.

" Fuck you " Buttercup cursed.

" Too." Butch Smiled which irritated the Green Powerpuff.

" I still hate you, for turning me into a vampire" She told him, getting up from him and walking away.

Butch quickly caught up to her, "Aw Baby don't be like that." Butch pout again. Buttercup was trying hard to cover her blush from before till she felt a pinch on her Butt.

"BUTCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She yelled, that was heard through out the castle, Butch just laughed as he ran away with a angry, blushing Buttercup on his tail.

" Butterfly, Bet you can't catch me." Butch taunted as he flew through the window (Ya, His old RRB powers). Buttercup looked down at her belt and press on the compact.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" With that she flew after him.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Butch just laughed as she continue to curse him out. He flew through the clouds, which delayed Buttercup for a few minutes till she found her way out of it. Butch made a flew loops, wanting to test Buttercup if she can keep up.

Buttercup was up to her boiling point with the Green Rowdyruff and decided to end his little games with her. So she decided to hide in one of the clouds and watch him from there, Butch was easily tricked when he saw she wasn't tailing him anymore and he began to grow worry, it warm her heart that he**- WAIT WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!** Buttercup bit down at her bottom lip, blushing furiously. Ugh! He made her blush three times in just a few minutes and it hasn't hit midnight yet, God he infuriated her so!

Butch flew over under the cloud Buttercup was hiding at and he was calling out her name in a worried tone. In some ways, it made Buttercup feel bad for making Butch worried but she quickly shrug off the feelings quickly, whispering to herself that she didn't care how she made Butch worry.

Buttercup flew down behind Butch very quietly like a Pro Ninja. She tackled Butch from behind, sending them both crashing into branches till they hit the grassy floor. Buttercup open her eyes to see Dark pair of Green eyes staring back at her. Both of them didn't say a word, Butch took this as an advantage, as he slowly raised his head and he closed the gap between as he pressed his lips against her luscious ones.

She didn't know how to respond but when his lips touch her it was like they were the only ones in the world.

Putting a hand on his chest, she quickly pushed him off and flew off. Butch just laid their with a cocky smirk remembering her Blushing expression as she flew from him.

He just snicker.

_**Bubbles Pov**_

Tanya fell asleep on the floor with a pillow under her head, holding the controller with one hand with the TV still on. I placed a light blue blanket over her sleeping body, I change out of my attire and replaced it with a Light Blue tank top with a picture of Octi on it, and matching Shorty shorts.

My mouth was dry, so I turn off the lights so Tanya can have a good nights rest without anything making her irritated. The hallways were dark which made me scared for a bit, but I soon found a Butler walking down the hallways hold two lit candles.

"Uhm Excuse me whats your name." I asked.

He bowed, "My name is Justin. Milady." He spoke with a velvety voice.

"May I have one of the Candles." I ask.

"Certainly." Justin said as he handed me the one in his left hand. I gave him a thankful smile as I walked away from him heading towards the kitchen. Since I've been here I knew where the Kitchen was ( I was lost 16 times to find it. Bunny told me an easy way to get there). All I have to do is keep walking straight, and make a left. It was big steel door so I couldn't miss it.

As I made a narrow left, I push the doors open to see a certain Blonde male hovering over the fridge. "Excuse me." I spoke Sweetly. I put the candle on one of the nearest tables as I step closer to the male.

The male turned around, my eyes widen I just couldn't believe my eyes. Just the other day I found him lying on the floor in pain and now I see him with blood running down his chin, when Boomer's eyes first saw me he wiped the blood off quickly.

"Bubbles…" He said in a hoarse voice.

" Boomer…" I averted my eyes away from him.

"listen Bubbles, I never meant the promise." He spoke coming closer. But I took a large step back.

He must have been talking about what I said at that Ball, when I first reunited with Blossom. My heart ache just thinking about, it felt like just the other day I thought I found love, and lost it.

Flashback to when Bubbles and Boomer were 5

_I was patrolling Townsville since both my sisters got a cold from one of the monster who was terribly and kept shooting his snots at us. I shudder at the memory, as I pull my left pigtail over my shoulder since it was getting a bit close to my mouth._

"_HELP! HELP!" I heard a cry coming from the park below me. I zip right down their to see…. A Rowdyruff boy… Stealing candy from a poor boy with broken glasses._

_"Oi! Stop it! Or else get beat up by.. THE POWERPUFF GIRLS… Girl…" I facepalm myself. God that sounded stupid if I couldn't say it with my sisters. The Rowdyruff turn to see the youngest brother…Boomer. _

"_Oh, great a Sissy." He sneered. _

" _I AIN'T A SISSY!" I laserbeam him throwing him to god knows what building._

_Boomer got up from the broken pieces of the building and he spit out some blood. I got in a fighting stance. As he did the same._

_Boomer flew right at me, I was too late to dodge and got punched in the face, he grabbed my legs and flung me at a bench. Immediately it broke into pieces the citizens of Townsville quickly flew or else they could get hurt._

_I was so furious._

_I yelled using my sonic boom and it flung him hitting through 5 buildings._

_I began to cough from all the black smoke that filled the air, a dark blue light came right at me loosing my balance and I fell, but not before grabbing his leg._

_His face landed on the concrete floor hard, quickly before he could get up I put my weight on him and my eyes glowing red waiting if he made anymore sneaky attacks._

" _Damn you, B-" I smacked his head._

"_No Bad Language." I told him in a 'no-no' voice._

_Boomer kicked me, making me loose my grip on his leg._

"_Great, now I'm bleeding!" He was holding his forehead. Biting down my bottom lip, I dig into my dress pulling out a blue band aid, I walked over to him ignoring the icy death glare he was giving me. I stamped it over the wound on his forehead, and saw his face was red as he looked at me._

"_What?" realizing I was close he pushed me away._

"_S-Siss- BYE!" I thought he was gonna insult me instead he flew off to some other direction leaving me to watch him go._

_A few days later, after My fight with Boomer. I was talking to a group of girls who invited me to their picnic at the park on as sunny afternoon. _

"_Mabel, want a cookie" Said Jean Cosgrove._

_Mabel was the new girl in our class, she is a short 6 year old girl. Her cheeks are round and her eyes are black. She has long wavy brown hair and is usually wears a headband. She also wears braces. Plus she's wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks._

_Jean wore a blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front. She has short brown hair and relatively pale skin. She has on a navy blue vest, orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black sneakers on. A complete tomboy, which is another reason why she and Buttercup she along so great._

"_Sure." Mabel took the cookie and bit into it._

"_So anyways. This guy got up and-" Jean was about to finish her story till she got interrupted by a dark blue light zooming towards us._

_The dark Blue light zoom past us, but something latched onto my arm dragging me away from my friends. I struggle against it's grip, "Quick struggling." It said, I knew this voice. The dark blew light landed somewhere near the pond outside of town._

"_Boomer…" I said trying not to sound angry._

"_Bubbles…" He says, giving me an amused smile._

" _What do you wan." I grumbled._

"_What wanted to talk, to my favorite Powerpuff." That caught me off guard, Favorite Powerpuff? Am I still talking to a Rowdyruff?_

_There was a silence between us for what seem like hours till he spoke to me again. "How it Shakin'." Boomer ask._

"_Fine.. I was having a picnic with my friends just now…" i retorted. He looked guilty for a minute before taking my forearm and led me into the forest. _

"_I want to show you something special. I never showed anyone. Not even my Brothers." Boomer smiled at me._

_So I'm gonna be the first one he's ever going to show it too, wow! That's really sweet! Surprisingly I found myself smiling as I walked beside him._

_The place he was gonna show me was very far, you can miss It easily if you fly so we were just gonna have to walk there. But along the way, I saw pretty birds and cute bunnies one of the bunnies licked my finger, giggling I picked it up and nuzzle it's cheek. Boomer remained quiet as they continue their walk to this 'special' place of his. _

_I picked pretty flowers as we walked too, I got a Red rose, with a tulip, and a pretty sunflower! They are so pretty, I wish I could be a flower sometimes._

" _You are a Flower.." Boomer said out of nowhere like he could read my mind._

"_Huh!" I gasp._

_He gave me a kind smile which was very rare, "I saw you looking at the flowers, in a yearning way, so I just assume. Guess I was right." Boomer Continued, " To everyone in Townsville you are a flower, you are the sweetest among the Powerpuff girls. You could say, you are like a white rose, it looks so pure, but watch out! It has thorns!" He grin._

_I truly laughed, "We're here." I stopped._

"_Already?" I sighed with disappointment wanting out conversation to continue. _

"_Yes, Look." I stepped forwards and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_It was a meadow filled with yellow flowers, there was a single cherry blossom tree that was like 50 feet high. Bunnies hop near the pond near the Cherry blossom tree to get a drink of water, even the one she met in the forest. It was the only Bunny with an unusual black spot on it's tummy. A couple of Deers near the distance were eating a small amount of the yellow flowers, as the Sun shined brightly giving the Place a magical shine._

"_Wow!" I manage to choke out._

"_Beautiful isn't it…" I looked over to see Boomer his eyes shining brightly, I felt like I was looking at an Angel as the sun reflected his Blonde hair making him, look like an Angel._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I said suspiciously._

"_Because you helped me a few days ago. With the band-aid" He pointed to his well healed forehead, I nod._

"_But you didn't have to show me all this! I didn't mind but still!" I said, a bit embarrassed._

_Boomer ruffled my head like he was the oldest and I was the youngest. I smack his hand away playfully._

"_Wanna play tag?" He questioned._

_I thought for a second, and thought **Heck! I'm doing nothing! **So I gave him a short nod._

"_Tag your it!" Boomer touched my arm before he ran away, "I'm gonna get you!" I yelled behind him, right on his tail._

_This is what we did for the rest of the day, but soon happy times don't last very long._

_It began to grow dark._

'_Boomer I have to go' I told him in a whisper voice._

"_K, bye!"_

"_Wait"_

"_Yes." I grabbed his hand. I knew my face was red like a tomato as I touched him._

"_Can you promise that you'll never leave me?" I exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed. I know I only spent the day with him, but in these short hours I felt like he was a very important person to me, he made me feel like I could take the world on if I wanted to, defeat all the villains by myself, I just don't want to loose that feeling._

"_Promise." We pinkie Promise._

"_Let's meet back here, in 3 days Ok?"_

"_Ok! Boomer!" I did something unexpected, I gave his cheek a peck before flying off really fast._

_I couldn't wait to meet him…_

_**But he never showed.**_

_**It was raining on that day, I cried in the rain but no one notice. My tears mixed in the rain, as I sat under the cherry blossom tree, as the petals gently floated down.**_

_That was the day he disappeared without a trace._

_He broke my heart…_

_And he also… Broke the promise…_

_(End Of Flashback)_

"Bubbles.." He reached to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped.

Boomer stared down looking guilty, I stomped away from him looking for a cup. "Cup is on your left cabinet." I turned to spot a girl in the Kitchen too, so she must have heard me and Boomer talking. God I'm so Embarrassed. The girl had Red curly short hair with a pink straight over eyebrow her bang.

"Who are you?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Names Arianna, Toots! I'm the Cook!" She told me putting her magazine down.

"Uhm Ok?" As if on cue on stomach begins to growl, I flushed violently.

'Sit down" She told me, as she got up to grab a knife.

"I'm off duty, but I suppose I can make you something. While King Boomie over there can gobble his Blood." She began to chop carrots.

"Hey!" Yelled Boomer from the fridge, "I Heard that!" He said, Arianna smirked "You were suppose to!" She chirped.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop me from giggling the two start arguing while Arianna was holding a knife at him. " Here ya go. Some soup." She placed it in front of me, the spoon already in it.

I Picked up the spoon and blew at it since it was hot. I placed it in my mouth, as my Baby blue eyes shined at the sun. This taste, it was so-so DELICCCCIIOOUUSSS! I felt like I just exploded into fireworks as it's warm tastiness filled my stomach.

"Thank you!" I said to her.

"No Prob. Man, Bye BOOMIE'S girlfriend!" She sang as she skipped out of the Kitchen with a evil smirk on her mouth.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Boomer yelled.

"Lalala~" You can hear her singing in the halls, if you step out.

"Weird girl." I whispered.

"You got that right." Boomer said sitting next to me. I scooted away from him, as he scooted closer, again I scooted away from him but he just moved closer. This continued till I fell on the floor.

"BOOMER!" I shouted.

"Sorry, " He apologize as he kneeled down to eye level.

I felt like I was frozen as his Dark Blue eyes met my Baby blue ones.

It was like I was under a trance.

My eyes was pounding out of my chest.

As he leaned forward, **Am I falling for him again?**

"Boomer are you reading my thoughts?"

"No, I wouldn't not if you wanted me to."

Boomer why are you doing this to me, your making me have feelings for you when I was 5 again.

"I'm sorry, I broke the promise Bubbles. I never wanted to. But a day before I was about to meet you, something happened. Him thought we were useless so he got rid of us, but he also found out I had feelings for you. He thought that we didn't deserve to live if we didn't do what we were born to do. But I don't think we were born to try to hurt you guys. So anyways Him decided to give us 20 minutes to live because he _Pity_ us. But then Juliet – our Mom- Found use 13 minutes later as we were in extreme pain. Like we got in a car accident, and then shot in the heart. Juliet didn't want us to die, because we were so young. So she changed us, and a week later we woke up to find Her and Romeo each holding a baby girl – Which were Chocolate and Vanilla as newborn babies- They told us that we needed to be train to get use to our new vampire powers. So when we finish our training at age 14, we thought we find you girls again. But then Romeo told us we couldn't till we reached 17 years old. That was the age when we could find our mates.. Bubbles You're my Mate." His eyes were filled with kindness as he looked at me caressing my cheek. My feet felt numb under his touch.

" I _**Love **_You" My heart burst into joy, as I smashed my lips against his.

I was finally happy.

_**( 2 days Later, a day before they went to their New school)**_

_**(No One's Pov)**_

Things became awkward for Blossom and Buttercup as they were both kissed by their own counterparts. Bubbles was always with Boomer, till she found out about the School. She was sad at first but lighten up a bit when he said they get to come to the castle on Weekends.

Lily, had a partner at the school and that she'll introduce them to him when they get there.

Reiko and Rivarii were the least happy campers since their weapons had to stay behind, they were well train at hand to hand combat, but liked using their weapons better.

Jelzie was also going to attend the school with them, it was very shocking. Tanya was the one who 'made' the Kings let Jelzie come with them 'or else'.

So they said their goodbyes and rode away towards a 'school'.

**YES I AM DONE! YAHOOO!**

**Just a heads up guys! I won't be uploading for about 2 weeks since i'm going to my uncle's wedding in another country. But i'm happy i was able to upload this chapter for you all!** **I feel all Happy inside! ROCK ON PEOPLE! LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	3. UPDATE! XD

_** DON'T HATE ME! LOL**_

_**I am deeply sorry,that I've haven't been uploading for 3 months.**_

_**Truthfully I almost lost inspiration into writing this.**_

_**But I kept reminding myself that I HAD TO DO THIS! FOR THE WORLD! **_

_**So I decided to tell you all. That u wont upload till October 31st! **_

_**And here's the beauty of it!**_

_**I'LL BE WRITING 2 NEW CHAPTERS! XD just for you! ONLY THE PEOPLE WHO'S been reading the 1st book and the 2nd one.**_

_**Also, if anyone knows about THIS BRILLIANT comic online called "Homestuck"**_

_**(check it if you don't know bout it!)**_

_**This is for all my Gamzee fan girls (who idk might be reading PPGZ stories) **_

_**I'm thinking about writing a fanfic. Since this writer name lacewing who owns 'Relearning To Breathe' and 'Still Breathing' INSPIRED ME TO DO SO! (check her out! She's amazing and also on , her Fanfiction name is just like her Deviant one) **_

_**OH. AND ANOTHER THING! (hope I ain't boring you XP) **_

_**I might upload one of the 2 chapters that is said I would upload on HALLOWEEN! **_

_**What are you gonna be for Halloween? LOL**_

_** I might upload one of the chapters early! JUST A HEADS UP!**_

_**Hugs and Rainbows, **_

_**-Ash**_


	4. Chap 3: Aw Crap Another Situation Part 1

**Bubbles entered the classroom, seeing it was empty. Lily and Tanya had the same first 2 classes with her, so they of course tagged along. She saw, the clock that read, 8:23, Class will begin in 7 minutes.**

**"Bubbles, anyone in there?" Tanya asked, popping a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. Bubbles shook her head, "No, and you have to call me Miyako! Tanya-san." Bubbles said to her, looking left to right if anyone was there. **

**"Sorry, Sorry." Tanya scratched the Back of her head, looking a bit embarrassed. Lily pat Tanya on the shoulder " So why don't we, enter the room. Lets wait in the classroom. K?" Both, Tanya and Bubbles nod at Lily in agreement.**

**" Neh, Lily any news in the castle?" Bubbles quietly asked pulling out her books. Lily gave her an apologetic look, "No. Rivarri nor Me made any contact with the Castle since we came to this stupid school."**

**Bubbles pouted, it sucks how she wasn't able to know how Boomer was, or what was happening with the castle since Uncle Wilson showed up out of nowhere. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. She blushed just thinking about Boomer's beautiful blue eyes, and how cute it was when his bangs got in his face-**

**"Bubbles your Drooling" Tanya voiced snapped Bubbles out of her thoughts. She quickly wipe the drool off her chin, and looked at her friends like nothing happen.**

**"I'm just gonna pretend that never happened." Lily stated, shaking her head.  
"Oopsie~" Bubbles giggled innocently.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**"Blossom where are we going?" Rivari questioned, as I was dragging her into the Janitor's closet. I quickly found the light and flicked it on. The room wad lit up, and I was face-to-face with Rivarii or in her case Face-to-half-a-face. Since I can hardly see her face under that hoodie.**

**"I just needed to talk." I exclaimed walking back and forth. I was in deep in thought. There were some things that didn't make sense. Why the hell did Brick sent us here?!. Well ya I was the one who chose to be here, other than boot camp. And also, Brick became a bit over-protective with Me and the girl's well being since, what happen to Butch and Boomer. But...**

**But who attacked them, specifically? All I could get was a man name Uncle Wilson came to visit and it happened. Did he do it? Was he working alone? Why were all the servants spooked out by him? And most importantly, Who is He?**

**I looked at Rivarii who was really quiet, as she stared (I think?) at me. I need someone to give me answers.**

**"Rivarii. Do you know anything about this so called Uncle Wilson?" I asked, sternly crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"All I can tell you is that, he is someone you shouldn't piss off at." She said lazily, and gave out a long yawn.**

**" Can we go now? We got Classes, 'Momoko'." She said my fake-name with a tone of amusement.  
This bounty-hunter, was of COURSE hiding something just like everyone else around here, if I press any further I would get nothing. She looks like someone who always wins a fight. **

**"Yes, let's go." I stomped out of the Janitor's closet, with Rivarii tailing behind me. I heard her chuckle silently at my childish rage, I huffed and broke a broom I found by a classroom door and broke it in 2. I left it on the floor and didn't look back.  
Rivarii's P.O.V**

**Aw, she broke the poor Janitor's broom. When she broke the broom, the Janitor came out and looked dumbfounded at his broom that was now in pieces.  
Poor Janitor :-(**

**But I still have to say, this girl got some wicked strength.**

RrRrRIiiinnnGgG, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out, with one eye on Blossom as I saw that it was a text from Lily. What did she want now?

Lily: So, got any word from the kingdom?

Me: Why?

Lily: Well Bubbles asked me, and the question pretty much got stuck in my head...

Me: I gotten a few Missions by King Brick. And a Note too...

Lily: What it say?

Me: Well, I don't remember what it said...

Me: But I'll show you when we go to our dorms... Though..

Lily: Though what?

Me: Did you feel something when we entered the school...

Lily didn't answer me back quickly, which made me think that her teacher took her phone away from her.

Lily: ya... You're right... I also smelt something as i was walking down the lockers, with Bubbles...

Me: What you smell

Lily: I had smell.. RRNOCNEJND2ON

Wtf? What the hell is Lily doing!

Lily's P.O.V

I was now doing something I never thought I would do. I was in a tug-a-war with the teacher with my phone.

Why the hell can't teachers let kids text in class? Stupid learning...

"Lily! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE PHONE, THIS INSTANT!" Yelled , as he gave my phone another tug.

"NEVER BITCH!" I yelled, as the kids around us started roaring with laughter. Bubbles was looking at with worry eyes, while Taiyo was laughing along with the other students, Tears was coming out of her eyes as her hands bang the table.

"LILY!" Bubbles gasped, at my sort of language. Ya, I'm really young and I curse! HALLELUJAH!  
I wouldn't let go even if it killed me, this is MY PHONE! I abruptly stood up, pulling with all my might. The teacher staggered a bit forward, Oh ya I'm the strongest knight you'll EVER meet.

"THE PHONE!" cried a female student pointing at my phone. I soon saw what she ment. It seems that I put to much strength at pulling my phone, large cracks were forming all over the screen.

SNAP!

I fell to my knees watching in slow-motion as the pieces of my phone fell to the floor.  
Suddenly darkness hid the faces of the students and the teacher as I crawled over to my phone. I held the pieces in my hands, they fell between my fingers, a single spotlight loomed over me as I held the pieces to my chest.

"NOOOOOO!- Oh well..." I took out my PSP, and started playing a game.

Everyone around me -Including Bubbles- sweat drop, as they saw me playing the PSP. The teacher glared at me, with his arms cross between his chest, I shrugged at him.  
"What?"

Buttercup's P.O.V

" Now class, Please do the questions on the board silently. You may work with the person next to you. Whisper Please." The teacher said, with a kind smile as she sat behind her desk and began typing on the computer.

I looked to my left to happily see, Reiko. She was copying the questions, on board silently. I gave her a short tug on her blouse and she glanced at me, quickly. 'Yes' she mouthed to me. I ripped a small piece of paper off my page and wrote to her.

_Wanna work on it together?_

Reiko looked up from the piece of paper and gave me a stern nod. I scoot closer to, God damnit I hate Math! I suck at this! I nervously bit on my bottom lip, as Reiko showed me the questions she copied down.

I nervously gulped. Here goes nothing...

* * *

My head was pressed on top of the desk, I moved my face to look at the questions in my book. 0 done. GAAAAAHHHHH GOD DANMIT!

My eyes looked at Reiko's way, she was finished with the questions with ease and was now reading some novel by some Author, that I don't give a damn about.

I rub my temples, okay fuck it, I drop my pencil over the questions giving up.

"HA HA HA!" Oh my god, that laugh sounds like...

The classroom door open , reveal 3 girls who were around my age. They each have yellow cat-like eyes, and matching snotty grins. The girl who laughed was...was... OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE IS UGLY!

Her hair was a sickly colored green, and was in the exact same hairstyle as... PRINCESS MORBUCKS! They could be twins if you compare them both. The Princess-Morbucks-Doppelganger wore an ugly purple dress that reached her knees. The girls behind her were no beauties either. Their skin was lightish green, they had ears like elves, and both wore the same dress as the Princess-Morbucks-Doppelganger. Someone call the Fashion police.

I know I ain't a big fan of fashion, and I'm not one to judge. But... GOD! Look at them!

"Queen Goldigger! " The teacher shouted at Princess-Doppelganger.

Queen Goldigger? Is that her name,seriously? Reiko was glaring at the 2 girls who were behind, this so called Queen Goldigger, with suspicion.

"OMG, Like what?" said Queen, in her annoyed snottish voice. She's been here 2 minutes and I already want to punch her.

"You are Late! And you too! Jester, and Knight Livestock!" The teacher pointed at the girls behind Queen, acussingly.

Okay, wait. You got your Queen,Princess,Jester, and Knight. Man! Their parents sure picked wacked up names for their children. Queen looked at her ugly nails, with a bored expression as her eyes met the teacher's. "BITCH! I know you didn't go against your Queen!" She growled as her Yellow cat-like eyes began to swirl. The teacher's eyes suddenly turn purple.

"No. My Queen." The teacher's voice, sounded Robotic as she walked towards her desk.

Reiko silently hissed as the 3 girls sat up front, "'Mistress Buttercup, I advise you to stay away from them." She spoke keeping her eyes fixed on the girls up front.

"Why?" I asked, sure Queen can hypnotize people with her freakish eyes. But has she met Buttercup? No.

"These girls, come from the cavern of the Trolls." She spoke like it explained everything. Cavern of The Trolls? Eff this Shit! Now their trolls in this Night world too?

"are Trolls usually this ugly?" I said in disdain, almost throwing up, giving Queen and her crew of Rejected Barbies a 2nd glance.

"No. They're pretty good looking. This" Reiko waved at Queen " Was just a Accident." I coughed, hiding a laugh.

"I'll tell you more during lunch. Right now. Finish your Questions." I groan out loud, rolling my eyes.

* * *

The girls, went class to class trying their best to understand Night World's confusing schedule. Now its finally for them to get their Lunch on. Blossom and Jelzie were the first ones to enter the Lunch room talking about the sweets they like as they got on line.

Next came, a Angry Lily, and Tanya. Blossom waved at them to come over, and they did. Tanya was telling them the tale of how Lily was having an ultimate tug-a-war with her phone, which broke into millions of pieces, And also earning herself 3 months worth of detention, and 10 trips to the Counselor.

"MAN!" Roared Jelzie, as she slapped her knee trying to regain her posture as she laughed and laughed. "First day of school, and your already have trips to the Counselor." Jelzie continued. Lily blushed, furiously embarrassed.

"Sup?" Buttercup greeted coming up behind Tanya with Reiko next to her.

"Nothing, Just laughing at Lily's misfortune," Chuckled Jelzie, earning a death glare from Lily.

"Shut Up."

Buttercup looked puzzled, but quickly shrug as she got in the line with her friends. And just at that moment Queen and her 2 sidekicks entered the cafeteria. They strut towards the line, like they own the cafeteria and that the whole world evolved around them. Blossom faced turn green as she saw their face, so did Lily. Jelzie faked barf, as Queen cut all the way to the front of the line, Jester pushed a poor kid with brute force. The kid fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

Buttercup growled angrily, Queen gave out another one of her annoying laughs with the back of her hand centimeters away from her face. "Fuck no! Is she cutting in front of us!" Buttercup crack her knuckles. Blossom quickly stand in front of her. "No Buttercup, we can not get into fights. It might blow our cover." Buttercup stubbornly, crossed her arms.

"Ew. Nasty. " Queen screeched as she saw all the sweets " Like, Sweets make you fat, I'm gonna call daddy to ban the sweets from the school. I like, need to maintain, this like, perfect figure." Queen said to her friend, purposely dropping a delicious looking cake to the ground.

In Slow motion, Blossom watch as the cake hit the ground, The scene reflected in her eyes. She placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup gave her a questioning look, "Buttercup. Forget what I said, You can do whatever you want" Blossom pushed Buttercup towards Queen.

"Blossom?" Said Tanya, feeling a dark tension around Blossom.

"No, One. Disrespects the Sweets." Blossom said it so darkly, Tanya and Reiko scoot away from Blossom and her negative tension.

"Hey, Where's Bubbles?"

* * *

Bubbles knelt down under a tree, she was outside in the fresh air. She made sure she was close to the school so she wouldn't get lost. The wind blew through her loose blonde hair, she didn't have her usual pig-tailed hairstyle right now. Sometimes she likes feelings her hair brush up against her cheek, like someone was caressing her right now. Or it made her feel wild, with her hair flowing through the winds, She felt like... Tarzan. She guessed.

It made her feel wonderful and free.

Rustling came from a nearby bush. She quickly got up, the rustling continued. Nothing came out of it, Bubbles took a few steps towards it, and suddenly an adorable kitty jumped out of her. It licked it's black paw, it cocked its heads at Bubbles curiously, feeling Bubbles staring at her.

Bubbles giggled as she walks towards its. " What a cute thing you are." She stated going to pet it. But the Kitty quickly dashed back through the bush. And of course, Bubbles chased after it. The kitten looked like it was trying to lose Bubbles off it tail, but Bubbles made sure it wouldn't succeed. The Kitten ducked into another bush.

"KITTY!" Yelled Bubbles, trying to catch up to it, The kitty ran, un-humanly fast or in their case, Un-Catly fast.

The Kitten made a large jump over the bush, and Bubbles ran through ignoring the tiny pinches the tiny branches of the bush were giving her.

Bubbles looked around and saw that the Kitty stopped, and was sitting peacefully on a rock by the river.

Bubbles smiled as she raised her hand towards her it, and walked. The Kitten... Smirked? Bubbles blue eyes widen as the Kitten began to take.. Shape? It changed to a snake... To a bull, then to a hamster till it took upon a more human figure.

Bubbles took a few steps back. The figure, gave a evil smile as they stomp towards Bubbles. She turn to run away but 2 grey-skinned figures were already behind her, holding the same smiles as the Cat-shifting figure.

The figure in front of her, and raised his club at Bubbles. And suddenly Bubbles fell to the ground, drops of blood, seeped out from her head as she fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

**OKAY PEOPLE THIS WAS ONLY 1/3 Of this! Did you like it? Review Please and Follow! And also What are you gonna be for Halloween.**

**And also message or review me about what sort of supernatural or ancient creatures I should put into this!**

**HOPE YOU ARE PLEASE, Next Chapter will be out on Halloween like I promised in my last Update.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

**-Ash**


	5. Chap 4: Aw Crap Another Situation Part 2

"Nng..." She groan, feeling herself move, her cheek touched the floor. Light shown over her eyes. Bubbles open one of her eyes, seeing a window that was illuminating sunlight. She raised her upper body, seeing that a Fur coat was wrapped around her. Bubbles touch her head, feeling a bandage around her wound, She got off the floor. " Uggghhh." Bubbles suddenly felt a bit lousy.

Bubbles was alone in an unknown room. There was a bathroom in the far right of the room. There was nothing else. She stood up and began walking around the room, aimlessly. Bubbles touched her waist seeing that they have taken her belt. Biting her lower-lip she sat right back down against the wall, that faced a bolted door. She touched her hair nervously, feeling that one side of her hair was down. _Where is my Ribbon? _Bubbles wonder, looking around for it. But it wasn't anywhere she could look for it. She didn't want to be bother with it for right now.

" What am I suppose to do now?" She asked herself, trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

Buttercup threw away her half eaten apple in the trash bin. " Where is Bubbles?" She heard Jelzie ask Lily. Lily shrug, showing her that she didn't know herself.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Blossom jumped into the conversation, with the same question in her mind. Lily thought for a moment. "Well... After I got out of the Counselor's office" Jelzie snickers. Lily glares " She told she was going to chat it up, with the Art teacher, Mrs. Walkers." Lily answered,still glaring at Jelzie.

" So. Maybe they're still talking?" Reiko guessed, as she checked over her phone.

" Who has the next class with Bubbles?" Rivarii called. No one said a thing.

"No One has the same Class with Bubbles next period?" Rivarii raised her hands at everyone.

"Nope."

"Sorry. No." Rivarii hung her head, a bit disappointed.

**_RRRRIIINNNNGGG_**

"Crap." Buttercup groan, not wanting to go to class yet. Blossom ran her fingers through her hair, as Queen and her 2 lackeys sauntered by them, keeping their snobby noses held high. Buttercup and the rest of the girls cross their fingers, praying that they don't have classes with them.

" Listen. Guys. After school, if none of us sees Bubbles yet, we'll talk with Mrs. Walker about where Bubbles is. Deal?" Blossom says, throwing away her garbage.

All of them nodded. " So its a deal. " The Redheaded leader, says in an almost whispering voice. Buttercup's eyes soften as she, Lily and Reiko walked out of the cafeteria to their next class.

* * *

A young woman, with long white hair sat at the edge of her bed. This was the exact same woman who was able to see the past and the future. A young toddler with the same white has the woman, came in holding a cup of water. "Sister. You've been out for almost a week now.. Did you see something?" The toddler asked, in a small voice.

The woman looked down at the Toddler with empty eyes. " I saw something in the future." Her voice was wispy and rough, she gladly took the cup of water from the toddler, and took a sip.

"Does it have something to do with us?" The toddler laid his head, on his sister's lap. She pat his head, " It has everything to do with us, But do not worry. Everything will be alright. I promised to take care of you." She assured him, wrapping her long arms around him.

The Toddler, hugged his sister tightly, breathing silently. The woman could not shake the image of the near future out of her mind. Who was those 3 girls? She recognized the 2nd trio of girls who had the most cruelest smiles plastered on their faces. But where did the pink eyed girl and the other 2 come from?

She rubs the boy's back, gently trying to calm herself down a bit. Could it be possible that the prophecy is coming true? Her heart clenched.

If so, then this will become a blood bath.

* * *

Blossom wiped sweat the pour down her forehead, I hate P.E. She thought, bitterly as she ran another yard. Jelzie was pretending to tie her shoe, behind the P.E. Teacher, Mr. Marks. She stopped, as she pulled her long hair into a high pony tail. " I won't ever understand why Buttercup loves P.E. You get so sweaty." She says to herself , as her butt landed on the floor. She couldn't go on any longer.

" Akatsutsumi! Why are you on the floor." Demanded, as he made his way over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired." Blossom says, weakly. eyed her for second, before sighing.

"Go Sit, on the bench. Your done." Happiness flashed in Blossom's Pink eyes as she got up using bits of her energy to make it towards the bench. Another girl was sitting on the bench as well, but she was busy repainting her nails. Blossom plopped next to her, breathing in, and out.

Jelzie casually walked towards her, when Mr. Marks wasn't looking. " What do ya, think of this school. Carrot-top?" Jelzie asked, giving Momoko another one of her 'Amusing' nicknames. " It's educational, but still... Have you seen the Principal?" Blossom says, crossing her arms.

" Nope."

"This is becoming, FUCKING annoying!" Blossom exclaims, Jelzie almost flinch.

"We're in this School, where we made NOT A SINGLE contact with the Castle. No one knows where Bubbles IS! And also, EVERYONE IS BEING EFFING SECRETIVE AROUND HERE!" Blossom almost pulled at her hair. The girl who was painting her nails scowl at Blossom, she began to moved away from her.

"Blossom calm down." Jelzie says, calmly. Blossom abruptly got to her feet, " No. I'm fucking annoyed and pissed! I'm sick and tired that no one is informing us of ANYTHING!" Jelzie looked over, seeing Mr. Marks was still busy watching the rest of the girls, finishing their jog.

Jelzie wrapped an arm around her, "CALM down" Blossom looks at her with anger in her eyes " I know you're confuse, and angry. But calm down, you can't think straight if all your all pissed." Jelzie added " If it makes you better," She reached into her pocket, and took out a Hershey bar " I'll give you my Hershey bar. That I bought in a fending machine, at lunch." Blossom took it quickly in her hands, and stared it lovingly. "Deliciousness." Blossom stated, as she open it, and bit the top, savoring the taste.

Jelzie pat her head, like Blossom was a child. "There. Now how about if we ask Mr. Marks to let us go to the Artroom, to see if the teacher knows where Bubbles is." The redhead nod at Jelzie's suggestion.

They then Walk towards the P.E. Teacher.

* * *

"Wake up..." Something steel touched Bubbles cheek, making her eyes snap up. Two unfamiliar people were standing in front of her, holding spiked-clubs. One of the roughly, grab her forearm pulling her to her feet, Bubbles wince at the pain he was giving her when he brought her out of the room she awoken in. "Now then. Motherfucker. You'll be a nice, stupid Human and keep ya mouth shut" Growled the one behind her. Bubbles closed her eyes hoping this was all a dream, and that she just fell asleep under the tree that was in front of the school.

But this was no dream, you don't feel pain in dreams. A light was up ahead, The two figures quicken their paces, one of them still had a firm grip on her forearm. Bubbles almost stumble a couple of times, trying to catch up to the figures pace.

"Wonder, what the boss got in stored for this Human..." Cackle one of the figures as he traced his finger down her neck, Bubbles shivered at his touch. The one holding her forearm, just gave out unpleasant laugh "Don't Know, But I bet its gonna be Motherfucking entertaining, Ekon" He smirked.

Ekon, the troll behind Bubbles, grin ear to ear " The Boss never disappoints, right Ajin." Bubbles felt like she was invisible to them, " Right" Answered Ajin. The two trolls turned a sharp left, in a narrow corridor, Bubbles sighed wondering where they were leading her to. Ajin and Ekon both talk and talk about their 'Boss', Who is their Boss Bubbles wonder closing her eyes for a minute.

"WE'RE HERE!" Ajin roared, smirking down at Bubbles. Bubbles flinch, Ekon kicked down a door as Ajin pushed Bubbles through the door. Bubbles knees touched the floor, her palm felt sweaty as she raised her head.

A long, black-haired female sat on a throne in front of Bubbles, two different trolls were by her side. Bubbles met the long-haired female's eyes and instantly felt hypnotize, as her light blue eyes, met her dark, amused Turquoise ones.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you." A sly smirk played on her lips, as she stood up holding her scythe.

* * *

" What do you mean, you don't know where she is!?" Blossom couldn't believe her ears. Jelzie and Blossom both were in a heated conversation with the art teacher, Mrs. Walkers. The art teacher just explained to them that Bubbles did, indeed that Bubbles was here to talk about famous artist of the century. But Bubbles soon left, and hasn't seen her since then.

"No. I apologize." Mrs. Walkers says, honestly " Is there a problem?" The teacher raised a eyebrow at the two girls. Blossom gave her an assuring, but fake, smile "No, No. It's just we're wondering where she's been is all. I just wanted to ask her a History question" Even though Blossom hasn't been to History class yet.

Mrs. Walkers lean back on her chair, " Maybe I should send two of my students to help you." Jelzie was about to protest " I insist, Issac and Garret come here" Two unfamiliar boys looked up from their art work. Issac was the one with dirty blonde hair and soft brown-eyes. Garret had bronze hair and eyes, " Yes?" They said in union as they walk towards them.

" Issac, Garret. I would like you, to help Momoko and Jelzie to find Miyako. You know the one that came in here earlier wearing that adorable blue plaid skirt." Mrs. Walkers said in a girlish voice. The boys roll their eyes " Yes Mrs. Walkers" The teens quickly ushered out of the Art room.

"So where do we Start first" asked Garret.

* * *

"This is FUCKING hopeless!" Cried Garret as he laid down under Tree outside of the School. The girls and boys looked everywhere, The Gym, The Cafeteria, Every inch of the Classrooms, and the Girls Restrooms ( "GARRET!" "What? *Eyebrow wriggles* SLAP!).

" I'm going to call Buttercup, she might have better luck than us." Buttercup join their search when her class ended and she found the group in front of the Science room. A click was heard at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Buttercup's voice rang through Blossom's ear.

"Any luck?"

"No. Buttercup this might be an all night, investigation." Blossom frown, and told Buttercup to meet them outside of the school,and to get them a few things and hung up. The reason that they were outside, was to check the area, " Blossom, Why don't you transform." Jelzie whispered in her ear, keeping an eye on the boys. Blossom shook her head, disappointing Jelzie " I can not. Brick strictly told be, before we got on to the carriage, that we weren't allowed to transform. He said the Bad Bloods have many spies around here, and maybe even at the school. We're just going to have to find Bubbles the old fashion way" Garret looked over at the girls, wondering what they were whispering about.

"Well that sucks" Jelzie commented crossing her arms, looking like a pouting child.

" I know, and how would I be able to find Bubbles without causing the boys to suspect something's up"

Before Jelzie was able to answer, Garret voice cut her off. " What are you girls, talking about." Garret ask coming towards them. Jelzie raised her hands " Nothing, Nothing. Find anything? Clues perhaps?" Garret shrug, giving her a 'Nope-Sorry' look. Blossom looked over at his shoulder seeing Issac holding something in his hands, with a puzzled look on his face. "Uhm. Issac what's that." Issac met Blossom's eyes, and held up for what seems to be a ribbon.

But not just ribbon.

_Bubbles' ribbon._

" Where did you get this!" Blossom kneel down, snatching the Ribbon from Issac. Issac pointed near some bushes, with tiny broken branches were lying near it as well. "So. Chief you found a clue?" Jelzie called, walking behind Blossom. The leader nodded as she held the ribbon high, "Yes. A clue. That Bubbles was here." The four teens attention was only held by the accessorie that was worn by the Bubbly Powerpuff member.

"This is a Clue. That something happened to Bubbles. Something Horrible."

* * *

" My Lord. The Kings of Greton, Alexei and Jion have arrived." Informed Bunny, as she quickly exit the room. Brick sat at his desk, regretting ever accepting the meeting with the kings of Greton. Its just that they were complete utter man-whores. Butch went off hunting, while Boomer was off god-knows-where. Leaving poor Brick dealing with these men.

The door open to reveal richly dressed, handsome men. Brick met the eyes of Jion, one of the 2 kings. Jion incredibly handsome like his younger brother, with straight, shiny black hair that falls to his waist, high cheek bones, a pale complex, and ice-green eyes. "Heh! Brick Man! Nice to see you!" Brick sighed at Jion's greeting. Noticing that Jion's clothes were wrinkled, and 2 of the buttons of his shirt were undone it seems he had seduced one of Brick's maids.

"Which one?" Growled Brick. Jion had a look of innocence on his face, it may have worked on the females but not on Brick.

"Don't know what your talking about, mate." Jion lied through his pearly-white teeth.

Brick slam his hand on his desk "Which ONE of my MAIDS did you sleep with!" Brick was glad that Jion didn't meet Blossom (He'll never will anyways).

" A sassy Blonde, with Misty blue eyes that can capture the attention of a thousand men" Jion's younger brother by 2 minutes, Alexei answered in detail. Alexei was a strikingly handsome young man with bright silver eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin. He has thick, tossled jet-black hair that ends at his shoulder and jagged bangs. Many people found it incredibly hard to believe that he was player, and he of course had his share of flings in the past just like his older brother.

" Lucy." Brick called the name of the Maid that Jion slept with, with disdain dripping through his mouth.

"Oh so that was her name. She doesn't look like a Lucy. But more of a Crystal." Smirked Jion, Brick clenched his hands into fists.

Alexei put a hand on His brother's shoulder, " We have some things to take care of with Brick. Right Brother?" Alexei reminded his brother. Jion rolled his eyes, And took a seat in front of Brick, Alexei did the same. Brick linked his fingers together as Jion dug into his pocket taking out a folded papers.

" Brick. You know how know about the Bridge we were making that would connect to the great lands," Brick nod " Well, some of the workers, who were helping building the bridge, were attacked" Jion gravely said. Brick abruptly stood up " What Attacked them!" He demanded, remember he donated a large sum to the bridge.

Alexei sighed "We believe the Bad Bloods might have something to do with this. What attack the workers, we do not know. All we found, were the worker's shredded bodies. Many of their dead bodies had at least 6 claw marks. One of the ministers believe it was the hell hounds. And also. You remember the nobles of the Lazoi house."

" Of course." Jion turned around facing Butch, with his usual cocky smirk on his face.

" Didn't you sleep with the one of oldest sisters, of that house." Boomer came up behind Butch, arms crossed.

Jion rolled his eyes, " That was the past."

"It happened 2 weeks ago." replied Brick.

Jion face-palm, and sighed as he cross his legs in his chair, "May we please return to the discussion. I would like to not get into Jion's sex life." Alexei said, disgusted. Butch walked up towards Brick's desk, and sat at the edge. Boomer remain standing as the their discussion continued.

" As I was saying. The nobles of the Lazoi House. I've heard a rumor that the eldest children been making unusual visits in the Cave of Madrabo."

"Wait." Boomer raised a hand to stop him " Cave of Madrabo? What is that. I never heard of it, till now." Jion eyes twinkle, " You see Boomer, the Cave Of Madrabo. Was made to dedicate the first king of Greton. Which of course was our, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-_great- _Grandfather. A statue of him, is deep within the cave of course. Now you see, The Cave of Madrabo use to have millions of demons, creatures, all different types, of course. The creatures in the cave was becoming a hassle for our kingdom. So then the other kingdoms decided to help out, so they and our grandfather gather their entire army-"

" and stormed the Cave of Madrabo" Added Alexei. Jion pushed his brother playfully " Let me say the story." Alexei shrug, with a smile " As I was saying. They stormed into the cave, and they fought the creatures bravely. It took them 5 awful years, to exterminate the creatures and find the Queens of Evil."

"Wait Queens of Evil?"

"Yes there were 3 of them. Each of them had the same colored hair as yours."

"How would you kn-" Boomer was about to say.

" it said so, in our Grandfathers last Journal entry, stating his battle with them along with the other kings. Very detailed" Alexei crossed his legs, waiting for his brother to finish the story.

" Ok? So uhm..." Jion trailed off.

" What you forget?"

"Ya..." Jion scratch the back of his head, awkwardly.

Butch jump off the desk, " As much as I would like to have a history lesson can we continue our meeting. I have some other things to do than waste my breathe on this shit." He snapped. Alexei cleared his throat " Yes, Yes. Excuse us. Back to what were talking about. The eldest children of the Lazoi have been making, unusual visits. Again, this might be a rumor. But then something else caught my attention. A close friend of mine, heard this rumor and decided to check this rumor out. I thought he was an idiot to do this. But 4 days later, he came back. He told me that the rumor was true, and that he did see the Lazoi children going into the cave, But not alone..." Alexei held their attention.

" He said, he saw. A man. With red skin, holding an amulet as he walked into the cave with the Lazoi children."

Silence filled the room.

"You think he's back?"

" Boomer. I don't think. I _**know** _he's back."

Brick leaned back against his chair, rubbing his temples. He knew it. He knew that he was back. Eversince he brought the girls to Night World he knew he was back. Back to awake them.

"FUCK this." Butch growled, clenching his hands into fists.

* * *

Buttercup soon met up with the group, with Reiko by her side, her book bag slung over one of her shoulder. Blossom soon filled her in on about how Issac found Bubbles' ribbon. Buttercup thought for a moment before suggesting that they should walk through the bushes where Issac found the ribbon at. Blossom pat her waist, feeling her PPGZ belt under her shirt. The girls weren't allowed to show off their belts, if someone saw their belts they'll instantly know they were the Mations ( Bubbles and Blossom aren't fully their Mations).

Eversince the whole show down with Blueberry the Neko. Word spread fast around the Night World, just like gossip spreads through an entire school. The Rowdyruff boys, had enemies just like any kingdom would have, they were, of course, worried for the girls safety, not wanting them to get hurt or worse, killed ( Buttercup, growled as she heard this).

The group of 6 moved through the forest, they heard the cry of an owl has the sky grew dark. How long have they've been in the forest? Wonder Jelzie, flashing her flashlight through the bushes. She had gotten them from Buttercup's bag of course. Blossom shivered feeling the air grow cold, she hugged herself, rubbing her shoulders getting tiny amount of warmth through her body.

" Don't worry guys. All we have to do is follow these footprints." Encourage Reiko flashing at the footprints in front of her. The gang couldn't tell if the footprints belong to Bubbles. But it was the only lead they could find in the dark forest, each of the were growing desperate at finding the Blue clad, PPGZ member.

" Can't we give up." Issac whined, tugging on his sleeves.

" No we won't we have to find Bubbles."

" We don't even know if these are her Footprints. And besides we need to go back to the school, we might get in trouble." Garret said. Blossom retorted back " It doesn't matter! Bubbles is here somewhere in the forest! I can feel it!".

Buttercup shush the fighting teens, Garret was about to curse her out but Jelzie whack him at the back of his head. " Guys, the footprints went cold." Cried Reiko, pointing her flashlight, towards only 4 footprints. It seems the rest of the footprints disappeared over the grass and flowers.

" Well this is a bummer." Jelzie began to pout.

Blossom crouched down " No kidding, what are we suppose to do now."

" Uhmm I'll check if there are any footprints near the bushes. Maybe they made a left turn or something." Suggested Buttercup as she did so right away. Garret leaned against a tree, watching Buttercup looking around the bushes.

" This is Motherfuckin' Hopeless." Issac complained, Blossom saw bag were under his eyes meaning he was tired. She knows how she must feel, she was extremely tired due to all the walking, and was Hungry too.

After what seem like hours of waiting,Buttercup came back. Blossom looked at her with hope in her eyes, but the hope soon disappeared when Buttercup shook her head. Jelzie hung her head, as Reiko looked up in the sky " I deeply apologize. " Reiko looked at the girls, " It was my duty to protect you girls just like Lily and Rivarii have too, but we let one of you go through our gentle grips, and lost one of you. I deeply apologize" Reiko said, in a sad tone.

" Its okay, Reiko. It wasn't your fault it happened. Don't worry we'll find her." Jelzie gave Reiko a encouraging pat on the back.

" Ya. Sure. " Issac said, sarcastically. Issac purposely fell down on his butt hard, on the grassy surface of the Forest floor.

**CRACK! CRACK! THUD!**

****Everyone looked alarmingly at Issac's way, seeing he wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a Hole. They all scarmble to their feet and rush towards it, flashing their flashlights down.

Issac face came into view, he looked alright.

" Fuck... Me.." He gave them a goofy grin, before passing out.

Blossom and Reiko looked at each other in shock, " Uhm. We go down right?"

* * *

**_Hi everyone it's Me the Author! PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!_**

**_I just wanted to let everyone know, that I lost 2 days worth of writing since The power shut down in New Jersey. Damn HURRICANE SANDY! _**

**_I have spend a good 4 hours on this, Truthfully I'm sort of proud at what I'm accomplished here._**

**_Here, the schools in NJ are shut down. My father informed me I won't have school this week. Next week I won't have school, only on Monday next week._**

**_And also. I would like to tell you that I want to work on my other stories that I haven't been able to upload chapters on it._**

**_So this, will be on hold for a SHORT period amount of time._**

**_Don't worry the next Chapter will come, till I feel satisfied with the uploaded chapters to my other stories._**

**_And ALSO IF you want you can leave character submittions in the reviews._**

**_Like this,_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Species:_**

**_Weapon:_**

**_If you wAnt you can be in a GUILD!_**

**_Guild:_**

**_And also you can be one of the members in the Cavern of Trolls. They aren't ugly they are exotic looking, but Queen (Quoting what Reiko said) "WAS an Accident" _**

**_So that's pretty much it_**

**_Bye_**

**_:] Ash_**


	6. Chap 6: Taiyo's Downfall

Bubbles stood before the, Queen Of The Troll Caverns, her breathing quicken as she try not to look deep in the Queens' eyes. Her heart was hammering against her chest, _what should I do _the young Powerpuff girl thought, knowing that her life was in the Queens' hands. If she does one thing wrong that displeased her she can have one of her Trolls slit her throat. _Oh god, I wish Boomer was here _she desperately thought, tears blurring her vision. She might never get the chance to ever, tell him how she actually felt about him. Will she take her feelings to her grave? "Boomer..."

The Queen analyze the girl that knelt before her throne, it was quite amusing how they get all scare and nervous. The last person who was here, almost piss his pants, she gave out a soft scythe in her hand, stood tall, it almost frame her entire body. "Boomer..." she hears the girl, mumble under her breathe. _Is it the name of her Lover? _The Queen put a hand on the necklace around her neck, it was a Capricorn Symbol. A memory from the past swept through her mind. A old Memory she always hope to forget. She looks at the girl again, then at the guards at the door. Might as Well...

"You two. Leave." Her voice was stern and cold. It was the tone she always uses when she is giving out orders. The guards, quickly left the room without a glance. As she sees the door close, and hears of the guards faraway footsteps, she half-smiles.

Bubbles watch as the Queen stood up from her Throne, the long torn cape she was wearing touch the ground, Bubbles' eyes never left the scythe in her hands.

"Now Then..." The Queen began, sauntering over to Bubbles. She closes her eyes, waiting for her quick death as she feels the Queen getting closer and Closer. She feels her! She's right in front of her! Bubbles clench her hands tightly, waiting for it.

But it never did came, except the Queens hand touches Bubbles' head in a kind way. " Tea is ready." She spoke smiling, at the frighten girl.

* * *

Taiyo hasn't heard from anyone all day, it was really depressing really. Here she is stuck waiting outside for word if anyone has found Bubbles yet. She pouts as she kicks pebble that was in front of her. She lifts up her shirt, exposing her PPGZ belt. Well, a quick fly around the area wouldn't be TOO bad, would it? She snickers as she transform.

Kicking her feet off the ground she was quickly in the air. Man does the school look tiny up here, she thought. Taiyo zooms in the sky, giving a couple glances down to the forest below her.

PCHOOO!

Huh? What the?

"GHAH!" Taiyo shouts, as a net came shooting out from the forest, being able to get her foot. She feels the strength of the unknown person... Or thing... Pulling her towards the forest. She tries to resist. And was able to get her weapon, now she could-

PCHOO!

A second net came out, covering her entire body. Her weapon falls out of her hand, falling towards the forest. She struggles to get free, she NEEDS to get free! There was no way she was going to lose to a effing net. Taiyo hears shouts coming from down below, in a weird language. What else are they gonna throw at her next? A rock? She chuckles at her own thought.

Something zooms past her cheek, she turns and saw a arrow zoom straight, behind her. "FUCK NO!" She was seriously pissed off right now. She begins to fly side to side. Hoping that the figures holding the net below might let go. "LET GO GOD, DAMN-"

Pain erupt from her shoulder, it all seem going slow motion for her. An arrow pierced her shoulder, blood quickly ooze out.

Her head began to go dizzy. She begins to fall.

* * *

**_Sorry this was short. But its better than nothing I guess. Hehe, next one will be longer though. So please wait :-)_**

**_~Ash_**


	7. A Teaser

**TEASER:**

-Bubbles was slam against the wall, she gasp trying to get air into her Queen had her by the throat, she was so strong, Bubbles couldn't get out of her grip. Bubbles grab at her wrist, trying her hardest to pull her hand away from her neck. " **Never **say that name." Her voice was threatening. She released her. Bubbles falls to the floor coughing, and breathing loudly to get her lungs working again.

" GUARDS!" The door immediately open to reveal 5 guards, "Take this Wrench to the Dungeon. " The Queen Of The Trolls Growl, as she continued.

" She is to be Executed At Dawn." The Queen turn to Look at Bubbles, as the Guards stalk towards The Powerpuff, latching chains on her arms and neck.

" For now, my sweet Bubbles. I hope you enjoy your last Day **alive**."


	8. Author's Note

_Hi everyone! ^_^ sorry i havent been uploading, half the reason for it was due to School Projects, and i had a short Hiatus on this story. But i like to say is that im on Spring break, so i'll probably work on the chapter for this. But dont expect it to be uploaded it._

_Cuz i like to enjoy my time, and relax. _

_Im happy that of you have commented._

_Oh and im wondering if you guys wanted me to do one-shots like (BubblesXBrick, ButchXBlossom, BlossomXBoomer, Blossom X Brick, etc. or Yaoi or Yuri) you get the idea. You can also, put one shots, with the OCs in the Story, Like Rivarii, Tanya/Taiyo, etc,._

_I feel like i shoudnt continue you this story, but I WANT TO. This story i have gone far out with, im askingyou guys to be patient and all that._

_And if you just started SPRING BREAK like me. HAPPY SPRING BREAK YOU GUYS!_

_Ashley, OUT! XD_


	9. Chapter 7: Aw Crap Another Situation 3

"So, if we follow these tunnels it might lead us to Bubbles?" Ask Buttercup, checking out the tunnels. The gang been walking through the tunnels to what seem like about 30 minutes. There was no phone reception at all down there, but they use their phone's light as their flashlights. Rivarii had this weird feeling in her stomach, she couldn't describe it, but she knew something bad was going to happen. Obviously, she couldn't tell her friends, they might try to tell her everything will be alright and not to worry. She just decided to keep it to herself, as she half listen to their conversations.

"Yes, Buttercup. Of course." Blossom told her, flashing her phone over the tunnels' ceiling, "I wonder how long these tunnels been here?" Blossom said, thinking out loud. " Who knows? I've been to bunch of Tunnels but nothing like this." Jelzie spoke, looking at a skeleton to what seems to be a knight. A shiver went down Jelzie's back. " I wonder what Taiyo's doing?" Buttercup murmured. Jelzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"OH SHIT! I forgot about Taiyo!" Jelzie shrieked.

"And I thought you were, her best friend." Reiko mumbled.

"I am her best friend. It's just. Well, everything has been a little crazy, with Bubbles Missing, and I just forgot about her. My mind was on set on finding Bubbles, just like all of you." Jelzie replied.

Garret growled, "How LONG do I have to keep carrying Issac for." Since Issac went unconscious, the girls of course didn't want to carry him, so they got Garret to carry him, in piggy-back style, since they entered the tunnels. "Shut your complaining. It's getting on my nerves." Buttercup glared at him. Garret was about to retort, till Rivarii hushed him. The gang stopped dead in their tracks, they heard faint, heavy footsteps down the tunnel. Blossom signal them to stay, as she press her back against the wall, and quietly began to walk sideways. Rivarii threw a worry glance at Reiko and Buttercup. All their eyes were on Blossom, who reached the corner.

Blossom looked over from behind the corner. Seeing as a group of tall, grey-skin, men holding clubs in each of their hands, talking among themselves. Blossom turn her head, toward her friends. 'there's 4' she mouth to them. Garret cautiously walk towards Blossom, he place one knee on the ground picking up a small rock. Blossom gave him a puzzled expression as he stood up again. Garret motion the rest of the gang to come, hesitantly they did. As Garret soon reach Blossom, he gave her a small push behind him, receiving mutters from the pink Powerpuff girl.

'What do you think, you're doing?' Buttercup mouth, coming up next to him. He raised his finger, motioning her to be quiet for a sec. He raised his arm high, and threw the rock to the opposite path in front of them, it made a loud echoing sound, that alerted the Trolls. Instantly, the trolls began to move, the group froze. " Press your back against the wall, stay in the shadows." He told them, pressing his back against the wall,he motion them to do the same, watching them from he shadows. The Trolls were almost upon them. One by one, they did the same thing Garret motion them to do (about two of the girls had to drab th unconscious Issac. The Trolls guards, appeared a moment later. They turn their heads to see where the sound was located, one of them, a tall-skinny troll male with untamed hair pointed to the direction where Garret threw the rock at. Soon their stomping feet echoed through the tunnels toward the direction.

When the gang, knew when it was safe to get out from the shadows. " Shit." Buttercup curse under her breath. "There might be more trolls around here so we must be careful." Blossom spoke, she pats Garret on the back, "Good thinking with the rock. Brilliant." Garret turned bright red as he turned away embarrassed from the praise Blossom gave him. "Let's keep moving on. The faster we get through these caves The Faster we may find Bubbles." Jelzie muttered, already walking ahead of them.

"Oi! Wait Up!" Buttercup called, speed walking behind Jelzie.

"Sh! We have to be quiet these tunnels, can echo our voices." Blossom warn, trying to keep up with the two up ahead.

"Hey! you're not seriously leaving me to carry, Issac all by myself." Garret growled.

"Don't worry we'll help you this time." Reiko said. Rivarii grabs Issac's left arm, while Reiko grabs his left, Garret took both Issac's legs in his hands, and the Trio carrying Issac's unconscious body were on the move right behind the girls who were up ahead.

* * *

" Where's everyone." Lily sniff, as she eats her noodles alone in her dorm. Classes were done for the day, Lily was all by herself, her friends were no where in sight. She couldn't find Blossom or Rivarii nor Bubbles. She was so incredibly bored.

"They could've at least taken me with them." Lily continues to sulk. Lily dumps her noodles in the trash when she was done with them, she flops onto her bed, and

pouts. Things would've been more exciting in the castle, she thinks to herself. School is boring, Lily only attended school only half her life before she became who she was. Lily was proud of the things she done in the past, Lily had no regrets.

"Who needs school anyways..." She asks herself.

She hugs her pillow to her chest, _i want to get outta here. _Lily closes her eyes as if she was beginning to go to a deep sleep.

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

"heh." Lily giggled a bit, as she moves her body around a bit.

_rrrrrrrrrrr..._

She felt something tickling her.

_rrrrrrr..._

"Stop."

_rrrrrrrrrr..._

Wait... That's not tickling. That's vibrating!

Lily's eyes snap open, her body bolted from her bed, feeling the vibration coming from inside her pocket. She reached in and took out her back-up phone (who doesn't have a back-up phone?)

Someone was calling her! A smile spread on her lips. Could it be one of her friends?! Lily quickly answers the phone.

"Hey Guys! Whats up! Where ar-"

"Lily..." That wasn't her friend's voice, it was...

"Butch?"

* * *

"Enjoying the Food?" Smiled the Queen of Trolls. Bubbles smiled at her kindly, as she cut the mini turkey on her plate. Bubbles wasn't at the Queen's throne room anymore. No. She was at the most beautiful Garden ever. Under the throne, of the Queen there is a staircase that goes down, there you'll find a tunnel, you go straight and you find a large 20 feet high, wooden door. Opening that Bubbles found the most Beautiful garden she ever laid her eyes on. It had flowers of all kind. There were some she wasn't sure existed in her world.

A Male troll had waited for them, he wore a butler uniform and escorted them to a large table with delicious food, it made Bubbles drool (literally). The Queen was so pleased when she saw the look on Bubbles face, and told you to go ahead have a taste. They have been eating the delicious delicacies for a few minutes now. Bubbles felt like she was in Food heaven.

"Yes! The food is Delicious!" Bubbles exclaimed taking a of her mini turkey.

"That pleases me."

"Neh, Queen?"

"Yes?" The Queen cocked her head to the side, looking at Bubbles.

"W-Why are you being so nice to me? I-I mean back at the throne room, you were so scary, and now..." Bubbles trailed off, looking at the Queen liked she had angered her.

"Well, you see. Trolls are very violent creatures. When they get angry, they can massacre a whole town if they wanted to. They are ruthless. Sadistic. Natural born killers. They need someone who can set them straight i became their new leader about 3 years ago. I can not afford to show any kind of weakness. They may stop listening to me. For that i must be cruel, evil, and also heartless in front of their eyes, so that i can not lose the power over them." The Queen glance at Bubbles, " You must understand, i promise someone who I would not let this Cavern go to hell." Under the table, in her hand was the necklace that had the Capricorn symbol, she gave it a tight squeeze.

"I suppose i understand." Bubbles look down at her plate.

"Let's not be gloomy now, darling. Let's talk about you Bubbles. I've been dying to know more about you." The Queen, gave Bubbles a soft smile, and leaned a bit forehead, showing Bubbles she was all ears.

Bubbles of course happily told the Queen of Trolls all about her. She told her about her dreams for the future. that she'd like to be a fashion designer, about her love life (including that date she had with Mike), her sisters, her father, her favorite types of food, etc,. Anything that Bubbles can think about herself she spilled all to the Queen. It was nice to have someone who would love to listen Bubbles talk abut herself. It was really refreshing.

" And your friends, what about them?"The Queen asks, already enjoying Bubbles Company more and more.

" Oh, weeeell~" Bubbles giggles. She began to tell her about Reiko, and Lily how they were brave and fun. Bubbles loves to be around them, its like where ever they go, the fun always surrounds them.

"oh! and in class, Lily was caught texting in class. The teacher found out and the teacher tried to take the phone away but Lily wouldn't let him. They had a huge tug a war in class. But then the phone broke And Lily had this short dramatic moment. Then she began playing with her PSP. She has to go to counseling too~" Bubbles giggles. The Queen begins to laugh also.

"Oh, and then there is Rivarii, she is so coo-"

SLAM!

The sound startled Bubbles, she looks at the Queen to see that she was standing her hands on the table. Bubbles didn't like the expression that was on her face, it was a mixture of anger, and hate. "Neh, Bubbles?" the Queen said i a sickly sweet voice, The Queen began to walk towards Bubbles, with this scary grin that was scaring Bubbles. _What's happening? Why does she have that look on her face? did i say something wrong? _Bubbles was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the Queen was already in front of her, her fingers were curled around the armchairs beside Bubbles, blocking any escape that Bubbles had.

The Queen got close to Bubbles' face, "did you say, Rivarii?".

Bubbles gulp as she nods slowly.

"So that bitch is still around." The Queen muttered, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Hey! Rivarii is not a bitch! she is the most noble person i know. I haven't known her for long but i know she's a good per-"

"Hahaha!" The Queen laughed, like something Bubbles said was hysterical, " G-Good person!? You are such a Naive girl."

Bubbles mouth went wide open, she was _so _angry right now. She wasn't a naive girl, she knew what was right and what was wrong. Bubbles could tell who were the good and bad people.

" 'Neh, isnt Rivarii the greatest Hunter?' or ' Rivarii is such a good person' dont make me laugh. If Rivarii is such a good person, then why did she d that horrible thing to me in the past, w-why did she have to do it!" The Queen yelled.

"Maybe you deserved it!"

Bubbles was slam against a tree she gasp trying to get air into her Queen had her by the throat, she was so strong, Bubbles couldn't get out of her grip. Bubbles grab at her wrist, trying her hardest to pull her hand away from her neck. " How **dare **you." Her voice was threatening. She released her. Bubbles falls to the floor coughing, and breathing loudly to get her lungs working again.

" GUARDS!" The door to the garden immediately open to reveal 5 guards, "Take this Wrench to the Dungeon. " The Queen Of The Trolls Growl, as she continued.

" She is to be Executed At Dawn." The Queen turn to Look at Bubbles, as the Guards stalk towards The Powerpuff, latching chains on her arms and neck.

" For now, my sweet Bubbles. I hope you enjoy your last Day **alive**."

* * *

Blaaaaaa, fiiinaaaaally! Uploaded! :D Review! Follow! Favorite! Do whatever you like!

-Ash


End file.
